Good Enough
by EtherealSinger
Summary: ONESHOT SONGFIC. BragoSherry. The bookkeeper and her demon come to terms with a subject called love.


**NOTE: Just to keep you entertained while I work on "Ineffectual," here's a BragoSherry one-shot!**

**The song is "Good Enough" by Evanescence, from their newest album, _The Open Door_. I'm writing the lyrics by memory, so don't sue me if I mess them up a bit.**

**I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell/Zatch Bell or this song. -sniffles- Those privileges belong to Makoto Raiku and Evanescence.**

**

* * *

**

**Good Enough**

_Under your spell again_

_I can't say no to you_

_Crave my heart and its bleeding in your hand_

_I can't say no to you_

The demon wasn't a prince charming (in fact, he was the opposite), and had almost no redeeming qualities, but she still loved him.

Sherry Belmond, the millionaire's daughter, had fallen hard for none other than Brago of the Makai. It wasn't a fairytale love, or a dramatic, head-over-heels love...

It was simply, love.

_Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly_

_Now I can't let go of this dream_

_I can't breathe but I feel_

"Sherry."

The girl looked up at the mamono who had said her name, and blinked a few times before responding. "Yes?"

"We need to get going."

That was all he said before turning away, pulling his shirt and cape on. Sherry sighed, rubbing her eyes and sitting up on the rocky ground. All around was the same scenery she had been seeing for days- trees, shrubs, and dirt.

"Home sweet home," she grumbled before picking up the black book from its place at her side. "We haven't had any battles in at four days. Are you sure there are any enemies out here?"

The demon stood, shoving his fists deep into the pockets they usually resided in. "I can sense them; they're close."

"Mm." Following suit, the girl stayed a few paces behind him as they made their way through the forest, and it was noon before Brago spoke.

"The enemy must have felt our presence as well, for I can no longer tell if they're here." He smirked. "I'm sure they were just trying to avoid battling with me."

"I'm sure that's exactly it," Sherry grumbled, "but what matters to us isn't some pathetic team." _Koko and Zophise._

_Good enough_

_I feel good enough for you_

The manipulation of her friend Koko's heart was what caused her to meet Brago in the first place; he had saved her just in time, preventing an attack from Koko's mamono, Zophise.

Sherry strove to reclaim her friend, and make Brago the King as well. Most would have forgotten their friend, but then again, most were obsessed with one thing- power.

_Drink up sweet decadence_

_I can't say no to you_

_And I've completely lost myself_

_And I don't mind_

_I can't say no to you_

"Brago..." Sherry suddenly stopped in her tracks, balancing herself against a nearby tree.

"Sherry?" The demon turned around, watching intently as she fell to her knees, running a hand across her forehead. "Are you-"

"I'm fine," she murmured, but didn't make a move to stand or say anything else. He kneeled beside her, mind buzzing with questions. _Why is she down like this all of a sudden? Is she sick again? We can't afford to lose a battle now, not so far into the duel..._ "I'm... fine," she repeated, but more like she was trying to convince _herself_, not Brago.

"No, you're not," he rasped, and turned to where his back was facing her. She knew what he was offering to do, and hesitantly draped her arms around his neck; he grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up on his back. A tug occurred in his chest at the feeling of her body so closely pressed against his, and how he could feel her hot breath against the back of his neck and cheek. He never wanted to accept the fact that he had slowly became attracted to her, though he couldn't deny it. And from what he could tell, she felt the same.

"You shouldn't have to do this," she whispered, yet he was quick to shake his head.

"What matters right now is that you still have a little energy, if we were to run into an enemy," he replied. "Besides, you don't weigh anything."

"I... Still feel bad."

_Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely_

_Now I can't let go of this dream_

_Can't believe that I feel_

_Good enough_

_I feel good enough for you_

It was nighttime when the team stopped, and Brago placed Sherry down on the soft, grass-covered ground. There was no longer a trail in the forest, but the trees had spread out and would now be considered grassland. "We'll stop here," he commented, and the girl nodded.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, but he gave a stiff 'hush.'

"Don't be."

"No, Brago... I'm just a weakling; a failure-"

"Shut up," he growled, turning to her and catching her cerulean eyes with his own. "You're _not_ a failure and you're _not_ weak. Stop lying."

Sherry blinked, her mouth hanging slightly open. _He's definitely changed since we first met..._ "Brago..."

She said his name often, mainly because she liked the way it sounded when she said it.

Brago, though he would never admit it, liked it as well.

"You've saved me, so many times..." Sherry continued, moving forward and keeping their eyes locked. "There's got to be a way I can repay you..."

He shook his head gruffly.

"I _want_ to repay you."

"I don't need it, Sherry. I've already told you, what matters is you keep at least a small amount of energy so we can stay in the battle. If you overwork yourself, it could be the end for us."

_For us._

The words echoed through each of their minds, Brago wondering why he said 'us' instead of 'me,' and Sherry musing about the possibilities of what 'us' might mean.

Finally, her mind decided on a course of action, and she knew that this would be the opportune moment to carry it out. "Brago," she whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder- bare, as the fur was sitting beside her where it had fallen off of her body. "You have come a long way since our first encounter, and I'm sure you can see the change as well- even if you don't want to confess it." Removing her hand, she scooted over to where her body was almost pressing against his, and then summoned up all the courage inside of her. "And honestly... I love it." She placed a chaste kiss upon his lips, lasting no more than a second. Then, she whispered, "I love _you_."

This time, it was he who captured her in a kiss, taking her by surprise. This action could define several different things, one of which stood out greatly in her mind. "I love you," she repeated against his lips, and he wrapped an arm around her waist in response.

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall_

_Pour real life down on me_

_'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough_

_Am I good enough_

_For you to love me too?_

"Sherry." Each pulled away from the embrace, Brago the first to speak. He said no more than her name, but she smiled nonetheless. She had suspected for a long time that he returned her feelings, and finally, her suspicions were confirmed...

And though he never verbally said "I love you," the sound of her name was just the same...

That was good enough for her.

_So take care what you ask of me_

_'Cause I can't say no_

* * *

**NOTE: That was fun! **

**x3**

**Reviews welcome, of course. You review my stories, I'll review yours!**


End file.
